Alice's sister
by Lovevampires28
Summary: Alice is curious about her old life and goes off on an adventure to find her sister. What will happen?


"Jasper, do you ever wander what your life would have been like if there weren't such things as vampires?" I asked. " Well, for one thing, I wouldn't have met you, it would have been a very boring life," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. " Um… I'll come back later." Bella said as she started to close the door again. My head snaps up and I look around. Bella was gone. I shrugged and went back to kissing Jasper. "Jasper…" I say as I pull my head away. " I want to find out more about my life." Jasper just looks at me and starts chuckling. " I'm serious!" I say, pouting at him. Jasper looks at me seriously. I look back, as serious as him. He gave me a questionable look. " A-Are you sure?" Jasper asks. I look at him with a smile on my face and nod. "I mean, I've always wondered what my life was like." I gave him my best smile. " Will you come with me?" Jasper pretended to think for a second, then he smiled.

"Thanks" I said, " Now, what are we going to say to the others so that they don't follow us…" I said, thoughtfully. Jasper looked at me and said, " how about a letter?" My eyes went blank for one second. " They won't take that too well," I said, laughing. " Let's just tell them nicely." I said. Jasper looked uncertain, but he got up to follow me out to the family room.

"Um, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie... Edward?" I say. " Is it ok if…" Edward laughs " She wants to find out more about her history." He said. I gave him a face and said, "but can I just do this with Jasper?" My family looked hurt. "It's not that… It's just that… Please?" My family looked at one another and seemed to agree. " ok…" Carlisle said uncertainly, "but what if you guys get into trouble or something?" I thought about it for a while. " We have cell phones." Jasper said. Carlisle still seemed uncertain, but he nodded. I smiled at everyone, then turned around to start packing.

Once Jasper and I finished packing, we said goodbye to everyone then got into my Porsche and drove off. " Where to?" Jasper asked. " um, can I check my laptop first?" I said. Jasper gave me my laptop. I opened it and googled my name. " Mary Alice Brandon" I hit enter and waited for the results. There were two. The first was from the asylum. It was my file. Nothing interesting there. The next was about a "Cynthia Brandon". "Hmm." I thought aloud. I clicked on it just to see if she was related by any chance. "Find anything yet?" Jasper asked. "Not that I know of." I said. I started reading the article.

Cynthia Brandon, 1903-1993, a loving daughter, sister, wife and mother. A kind and caring lady, has always wondered where her "long lost sister" according to her parents, "Mary Alice Brandon" is. Her daughter, "Marie Brandon" is now living in Bolixi with her dad.

It was an obituary. I stared at the article for awhile. Finally, Jasper looked at me and said " Alice?" I looked at him and shook my head. I knew he was asking if I saw a vision. I smiled at him to show I was ok. "So, where to?" Jasper asked again. "To Bolixi!" I said. Jasper laughed at my enthusiasm, then started to drive.

After four days, we were worn out and restless, but Jasper knew how important this was to me, so he kept driving, stopping just to get gas. Finally, I saw a sign. "BOLIXI

10 MILES AHEAD" I think Jasper saw it too because he was looking excited too. He looked at me and started going faster. I smiled at him. We were getting closer to the history of my life, I could feel it.

Finally, after all those days and hours, we were in Bolixi. I took a deep breath. Jasper looked at me and said, " I've never seen you this happy before." I turned to look at him. " I've never actually known my real self, never experienced "life". I guess this is about the closest I can get to it, and already, it feels so… Good." I admitted. Jasper seemed to understand how I feel. "I'm sorry I can't empathize," he said, " but I can always sympathize and feel." He closed his eyes as if to prove a point. "I appreciate the feeling." I said warmly. I leaned in to give him a hug, instead, he gave me a kiss. I smiled and pointed to the road. He chuckled, then turned back to the road. " Hey, I'm "living" right now, and I don't want to die." I said mockingly. We laughed. I loved the harmonious sound of our laughter together.

I turned to look out the window and saw a lady doing yard work who looked a lot like me… "Jasper! Stop the car!" I said. The car came to a stop and I got out. I ran back to the woman.

"Excuse me," I said, " but do you know a Marie Brandon?" The lady looked at me suspiciously, then said, "I might know her." I looked at the lady closely. Her features did look a lot like mine. " Are you her?" I asked. She looked defensive for a second then she smiled, "yes," she said, "why?" She looked at me genuinely curious. " Well, I'm a relative." I said slowly. Marie frowned slightly and said, " I don't know anybody your age." I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. " We are distant relatives." Said Jasper coming up behind me. " And who is this?" Asked Marie raising her eyebrows. " This is my husband." I said. Marie nodded. "Well, what kind of relative?" She asked. I thought for a while. "Your Aunt…" I squeaked. Marie looked at me silently with a look of utter surprise on her face. "I'm sorry, she said, but the only Aunt I have is Mary Alice Brandon, and she was put in an asylum." Marie said. I frowned, "how did you know that?" I asked. "Research." Marie said matter-of-factly.

" I am her." I said quietly. " Impossible!" Marie said. My Aunt is OLD." She said.

I started laughing. "Doesn't have to be that way." I said quietly, almost to myself. Jasper frowned at me and I realized what I have just done. " B-but it i-is that w-way." I said weirdly. Marie looked at Jasper and me and invited us into her house.

I looked around her house. It was a small cottage with beautiful antiques all around. I was breathless. "Have a seat." Said Marie. I took a seat on one of the floral sofas. " Nice house." I said. " Thank you, it was my mother's." she said. " Marie, I am your aunt." I said slowly, taking everything in myself. " What do you mean?" She asked. " How I have stayed alive all this time will remain with me, but I want to tell you, I am your aunt." I said. Marie looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't take it anymore! " I am not crazy!" I said. " Alice, no!" Jasper said, but it was too late, I have made my decision. Marie at the two of us questionably, but stayed silent.

"Marie, I am not what you think I am." I said slowly, " I am a …" I looked at Jasper, pleadingly. "How do I put this…" I said, " Um, I am a vampire." Marie looked at me and started laughing hysterically. I walked up to Marie and showed her my skin. For once, she noticed how pale I was. I brought my face down to hers, so she could see my eyes. " They're… yellow…" She said quietly. I started running as fast as I could. All Marie could do was stare at me. "Wha…" She started to say, but I interrupted. " Jasper and I are Vampires, that is who we are." Marie stared at Jasper and I. She opened her eyes to say something, but fainted.

"How long?" Jasper asked. "About, ten seconds." I stared down at Marie. I wish I hadn't done that. Marie's eyes started fluttering. " Marie…?" I said slowly. She opened her eyes and started to remember what happened. " V-v-v-vampire?" she asked. I smiled uncertainly and nodded. She started shaking her head. " Then why haven't you sucked my blood or whatever?" She asked. Jasper and I smiled at each other. " Because we're vegetarian vampires." I said, smiling at the family joke. Marie didn't get it though. " We only feed on animal blood." Marie started to understand a bit. Now that she got it, she started to smile a little at our joke. So, now everything was clear between us. All the fear drained from her face and in came curiousity. " So, how do you become a vampire?" Marie asked with a smile. That's exactly the same question Bella asked me when we were together. " Well, we have venom, and if we bite someone, the venom spreads in their body and changes them." I said. Marie nodded. " Don't mean to be rude, but why were you put in an asylum?" Marie asked. " Um," I answered, "I don't really know, but I think it's because of my visions." "Visions?" Marie looked at me like I was lying. " Some vampires have special talents, some of them are very rare and also worked when they were humans. I could see the future, which is probably why I was put in an asylum. Jasper," I said looking at him, " can control other people's emotions. He can tell what you are feeling too." Marie tried to look like she was understanding everything. I laughed, then went back to the sofa to sit down.

Suddenly, my eyes went blank.

" _Is Alice there?" Jane asked. " I can smell her, yes, she is there." Demetri said, sniffing the house._

I shuddered and regained sight. Jasper was at my side in an instant. " What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked with a worried expression. I shook my head. " No, no, no!" I moaned. " Not Marie!" I cried. Marie looked confused. " What about me?" She asked quickly. I looked at her sadly. " Some other vampires are coming today, and they aren't like us. We can't run, they have a tracker." I said quietly, "I'm sorry." I walked to the door, and sat down. I put my head down in my lap. Jasper followed and started stroking my hair. Marie sat on a chair looking surprised and confused.

"Knock knock." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Jane, Demetri, Alec and Felix standing in front of me. " What do you want?" I asked. Jane just smiled at me with pity in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head. " No, never!" I said, standing up. Marie looked up at Jane. " Who is this young lady?" Jane asked. I looked at Marie. " No one." I mumbled. Marie said, " I'm her niece, are you a vegetarian vampire too? Why do you have red eyes?" Jane frowned at me and looked back at Marie. " Tell me, young lady, how do you know about vampires?" Jane asked. Marie pointed at me. I didn't make eye contact. Jane raised her eyebrows. " Alice, tsk tsk tsk, you know better. I see I'm going to have some fun today." Jane said, laughing. Suddenly, Marie started screaming. " STOP!" I cried. I started sobbing, soft, tearless, sobs. Marie stopped screaming, but I could feel the pain rising inside of me. I crumpled to the floor, but did not let out a sound.

Finally, the pain stopped. I got up to see Jane standing over Marie. Then, my mind went blank.

_Marie was writhing in pain. Jane smiled a cruel, evil smile. " Should I kill her or be nice and transform her? Hmmm, decisions, decisions, decisions." Marie stopped writhing. Jane brought Marie's body up to her mouth. She opened her mouth and got ready to bite._

I gasped. I regained sight and saw Marie and Jasper, both on the floor, writhing in pain. No! Jane was still deciding. Marie stopped writhing. Jane brought Marie's body up to her mouth. She opened her mouth and got ready to bite. " Stop!" I cried. Jane dropped Marie and looked at me. " What!" Jane asked. "Please, don't kill her, she is family! Would you like someone to kill your family because you told them why you weren't dead?" I pleaded. Jane looked at me with a cold, stony glare. " I will consult Aro. If you try to run away…" She said looking at Marie. She smiled evilly. She turned to leave. Followed by Alec, Demetri and Felix. " We'll be back." She said over her shoulder. Marie was breathing heavily. I rushed over to check on her. " I'm so sorry," I said again. Marie smiled a small, humorless smile. She reached up to grab my hand. I pulled her up. Then, Jasper and I carried her into her bed. " Now, you rest. Goodbye. I'm not going to put you into any more danger. Thank you… for everything." I said quietly. Her eyes closed and she was sound asleep. Jasper and I left, quietly, after putting everything back as it was before we came.

Jasper could see that I was sad. He put his arm around me. I hugged him back. " I'm sorry." I said. Jasper patted my hair. I pulled back and kissed him. A long, gentle kiss. I pulled away and we walked hand in hand back to the car. We were just getting into the car when Jasper's phone started to ring. I answered it for him. It was Carlisle. I spent the whole way back to Forks telling him my story. We got back safely and were overjoyed to see everyone. We all hugged each other and we proceeded to the living room. They all laughed and gasped at my story.

Three days later, the phone rang. " Alice?" I heard a tinkling voice cry. "Haha! I'm a vampire!" " Marie?" I asked, uncertainly. She laughed again. " Yah! It's me. The red eyed vampires came back and changed me! It was painful, but worth it. I love being a vampire! So, do animals taste good?" I laughed. I did not appreciate Jane doing that, but at least Marie is enjoying it. We talked for a whole day. Me filling Marie in on vampire rules and stuff, and with her chatting nonstop about how great being a vampire feels. I laughed at her excitement. She's a nice girl. I wish I could have known her without her turning into a vampire, but I guess there is a price to pay for telling. THE END.


End file.
